Mad Libs: Zelda Style
by 7elda Chick
Summary: The title says it all! It's the funny word game we've all played fused with the awesome video game we all love! Post your results to this hilarious new fan-fiction game! -Disclaimer: I own neither Mad-Libs or The Legend of Zelda-
1. Chapter 1

**Stop!**** Don't read the story below until you have filled in the missing words! This is Mad Libs: Zelda style.**

* * *

**_Directions: _****Copy and paste the following story—including and ****most importantly**** the Story words, as titled below—into your documents, where you can manually fill in the blanks with the words that are needed. Make sure to not look at the Actual Story until you have finished. The words you are adding must be random, having nothing to do with anything particular, except they must be whatever is asked of you, whether an adjective, noun, etc! When finished, transfer your random Story Words to the part of the Actual Story where they belong. Don't forget the next crucial step: read and laugh at your story creation! When humor time is over, copy and paste your story into the comments section, where others can read and enjoy the hilarious result of this game, but please ****no inappropriate language!**

**When you post your story, I kindly ask that you keep the words you added in parentheses so that the reader might see what you yourself have added. Thank you. **

* * *

**(Story words)**

1. Adjective:

2. Plural noun:

3. Verb ending in _–ing_:

4. Noun:

5. Verb:

6. Verb:

7. Noun:

8. Adjective:

9. Noun:

10. Person in room:

11. A place:

12. Noun:

* * *

**Zelda's Dream (Actual story) (Don't read until the above step has been completed, or you'll miss the fun!)**

I had a dream...In that dream,  
(adjective) (plural noun) were (verb ending in -ing)  
over the land of Hyrule.

But suddenly, a (noun) of light (verb)  
out of the forest, (verb) the  
clouds and lit up the (noun)...

The light turned into a figure  
holding a (adjective) and shining (noun),  
followed by a fairy...

I know this is a prophecy that  
(person in room) would come from the  
(a place)...

Yes, I thought you might  
be the (noun)...

* * *

**More Zelda Mad Libs coming soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is the only Fan-Fiction story that makes the reader think harder than the writer. LOL.**

* * *

1. Noun:

2. Adjective:

3. A place:

4. Same place:

5. Adjective:

6. Noun:

7. Noun:

8. Plural noun

9. Verb ending in –_ing_:

10. Color

11. Noun

12. Noun:

13. Noun:

14. Noun:

15. Adjective:

16. Verb ending in –_ing_:

17. Adjective:

18. Noun:

19. Noun:

20. Adjective:

21: Noun:

22: Adjective:

23. Plural noun:

24: Verb:

25. A number:

26. Adjective:

27: Verb ending in –_ing_:

28: Adjective:

29: Adjective:

30: Noun:

31: Adjective:

32: Noun:

33: verb ending in –_ing_:

* * *

**Deku Tree's Speech**

This evil 1.(noun) ceaselessly uses  
his 2.(adjective) sorcerer powers in his  
search for the 3.(a place) that  
is connected to Hyrule...

For it is in that 4.(same place)  
that one will find the 5.(adjective)  
6.(noun), the Triforce, which contains  
the 7.(noun) of the gods...

Before time began, before 8.(plural noun)  
and life 9.(verb ending in –_ing_)...

Three 10.(color) 11.(noun) descended  
upon the chaos that was Hyrule...

Din, the goddess of 12.(noun)...  
Nayru, the goddess of 13.(noun)...  
Farore, the goddess of 14.(noun)...

Din...  
With her 15.(adjective), flaming arms, she  
16.(verb ending in –_ing_) the land and created  
the 17.(adjective) earth.

Nayru...  
Poured her 18.(noun) onto the earth  
and gave the 19.(noun) of law to  
the world.

Farore...  
With her 20.(adjective) 21.(noun), produced all  
22.(adjective) 23.(plural noun) who would 24.(verb)  
the law.

The 25.(a number) 26.(adjective) goddesses,  
their labors completed,  
27. (verb ending in –_ing_) for the heavens.

And the 28.(adjective) 29.(adjective) triangles  
remained at the 30.(noun) where the  
goddesses left the world.

Since then the 31.(adjective) triangles  
have become the 32.(noun) of our  
world's providence.

And, the 33.(verb ending in –_ing_) place of the  
triangles has become the  
Sacred Realm.

* * *

**Post results in the box below! **


End file.
